Miko in Wonderland
by Uchiha B
Summary: Because if it wasn't the Sengoku Era, it had to be somewhere else, right? "What the hell is Wonderland?" After all, it was only natural that something this strange would happen to Higurashi Kagome, IY/Alice no Kuni drabbles, Harem x Kagome
1. The Dream Demon

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I'm back into Alice no Kuni again...

* * *

 _'Where am I?'_

Her current surroundings were very strange as they only seemed to consist of darkness shrouded with a grey fog. There was nothing that she could physically feel – not even something as simple as hot or cold and she found that rather frightening.

It was almost as bad when she had been stuck inside the Shikon no Tama.

"Now, now," An amused male voice seemed to echo from all around her and Kagome was startled when she suddenly found herself sitting in a field of flowers, "Is this more to your liking?"

"English?" Kagome murmured, surprised with the language that was very different from her own native one, "What is this place?" She asked slowly, wondering if this were some sort of dream of the sort.

"You could say that this is a dream," The voice answered, as if it had just read her mind, "A sharp one indeed. Reading your thoughts is an ability of mine, though I can't really help it."

Kagome stood up, readying herself for a possible fight of some kind and received some laughter in return, "Oh, don't worry, little Priestess! I wouldn't dare to cross a holy one such as you!"

"Then at least show yourself," She said in shaky English, turning around swiftly when she felt a presence appear behind her as soon as she finished with her words, "What manner of demon are you?!"

The male laughed again and she took the moment to observe him carefully. He was grey-haired and possessed an eye-patch, "I am a dream demon," He answered, "More known to you humans as an Incubus."

"T-then...!" Kagome immediately flushed at the thought, "Y-you're here to...!" She could blink when he began to cough rather violently, hacking up some blood after he read her less-than-innocent thoughts.

"N-no, not that..." He muttered, regaining himself before sending her a charming look, "Not yet anyway," He chuckled as she gaped at him, "I wanted to welcome you personally to Wonderland!"

"W-won –Wonderland?" Kagome furrowed her brows, glancing around her surroundings, "Is this Wonderland?" She asked, staring at the never-ending flowers.

"When you awaken, you will find yourself in the Country of Hearts," The dream demon said, "The Outsider that will capture the love of all the Role Holders that Wonderland has to offer!" He smiled at her utterly confused expression, "I am Nightmare Gottschalk, my dear Priestess."

"What are you talking about!?" Kagome looked at him like he was insane, "I'm still at Higure Shrine... right?" She even doubted her own words as soon as she said them.

"Open your eyes and find out for yourself," Nightmare placed a hand on his chest and bowed, "It is time for you to wake up. I look forward to seeing you again, little Priestess." With that, he was gone and the field of flowers with him.

"Wait!" Kagome called out when everything around her went dark again before her body jerked up with a start and she was gasping her for air, "This..." Her eyes widened when she realised that she certainly was not home in her bed anymore and seemed to be in some sort of forest, "This is...?"

Was this Wonderland?


	2. Follow the Path

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Seriously.

Why did everything weird happen to her!?

 _'Well, I can tell it's not the Sengoku Era...'_ Kagome thought, standing up as she brushed herself off, _'So maybe this place really is called Wonderland.'_

That would have been all fine and dandy, but why did it have to happen when she was least prepared?

"I'm still wearing my sleeping clothes." Kagome mumbled to herself, glancing down and seeing that she was still in her overly-large shirt and slumber shorts.

Hell, she didn't even have a pair of shoes to wear!

 _'But first things first,'_ She thought, looking around the forest and spotting what looked to be a path, _'I need to find myself some sort of weapon.'_

It would be stupid of her to just wander around with nothing to defend herself, even if she could not sense any sort of demon in the immediate vicinity.

Sango had taught her better than that.

So perhaps she should try to find that Incubus to force him to explain things a little more clearly to her?

 _'Sounds like a good idea,'_ Kagome nodded to herself, moving to the path to follow it where ever it would lead her to, _'Maybe I could just pick up a sharp stick or something.'_

"Maybe it's this way?"

The Miko quickly stopped, rather surprised to hear a male voice coming from the foliage after about only five minutes of walking. She tensed, turning to the direction where the voice had come from and clenched her fists to prepare herself for a potential fight.

"I wonder how many turns it's been?" The voice wondered out loud and Kagome watched closely as the source finally came into view, "I bet Julius is annoy– oh?"

The male was tall with brown hair and a red coat and he was staring at her curiously, probably not expecting to see someone just standing in the middle of a forest, "A girl?" He blinked.

His weapon was the first thing she really noticed about him and it had her tensing even further, "Ano," Kagome started, wanting to confirm something first, "Is this Wonderland?" She asked.

The man blinked again and something rather dark seemed to cross his expression, though it was gone before she could really comprehend it, "Another Outsider?" He hummed, looking her over from bottom to top, "You look very different from Alice."

 _'Alice?'_ Kagome vaguely pondered, but noticed he did not really answer her question of whether this place was Wonderland or not.

"You're a lot shorter than her," The man eyed her boldly, "And much less dressed. Already trying to seduce the Role-Holders here, Outsider?" His tone seemed to lower dangerously, yet Kagome did not care.

"What?" Kagome huffed, rolling her eyes, "Listen here, I was in the middle of a dead sleep until some Incubus demon decided to visit my dream and tell me I was in Wonderland! And now here I am, waking up some strange place! The last thing I would even think about is 'seducing' someone!" She growled.

"You're much more daring than Alice," The man smirked, moving closer as she moved back until she was stuck up against a tree, "I like that," He picked up a few strands of her hair, caressing it softly, "But I think I would like to see you just a little more lost."

She found that she didn't like 'Wonderland' thus far.

Not one damn bit.


	3. Handle the Sword

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Well...

 _'His guard is down,'_ Kagome thought, carefully keeping her eyes towards his face so he would not guess what she was about to do, _'But I still have to be very cautious.'_

She could tell just by looking at him that he was a good fighter.

And the last thing she wanted to do was fight in her current state.

"Hmm?" The man tilted his head, looking at her with curious eyes (which had darkened into something loosely psychotic), "Are you afraid?" He asked, almost looking somewhat disappointed, "Even Alice wasn't this meek."

"Afraid?" Kagome huffed, taking this as her chance and she moved quickly in order to surprise him, "I have faced beings much stronger than you!" With that, she grabbed the sword still at his hip and had it pointed directly at his throat.

The man blinked, clearly surprised at her swift action, though he did not look that much worried for his own safety in the very least, "You can fight?" The disappointed look immediately disappeared and his eyes were suddenly free of that almost insane haze.

"If I have to," Kagome answered with a frown, firmly keeping the sword where it was, "I would rather not though." She added.

"Still very new to Wonderland and you're already more interesting than Alice!" The man laughed, backing away from her personal space, "I didn't even think that was possible!"

Kagome let out a breath, lowering the sword so that its blade pointed to the ground, though in a position where she could rear it up quickly if she had to, "Where is this?" She asked, wanting to find her way back home, "Is this place really called Wonderland?"

If it was, then that left her no clues as to where she really was.

"If you want to get more technical, this is the Country of Hearts," The man grinned, looking a lot more relaxed than just a few moments ago, "We are near the Clock Tower," He looked a bit thoughtful, "At least, I think we are."

 _'A tower?'_ Kagome perked up, wondering if this tower was tall enough so that she would have a clear vantage view of the surroundings, "Which way is it?" She asked hurriedly.

"I'll take you there," The man smile again in a carefree way, "So, what's your name? Unless you have no problem with me calling you Outsider?" He tilted his head once more, "Alice never liked that."

"It's Kagome Higurashi," The Priestess answered after a moment of hesitation, but decided there was no harm in telling him her name. She also made sure to introduce herself using the western way of her surname last, "Yours?"

"Ace," The man shrugged as if he didn't care, "I wonder if you can get Julius all flustered like Alice could." He laughed at the thought, though Kagome wasn't as nearly as relaxed as he was.

 _'He hasn't asked for his sword back yet,'_ Kagome tightened her hands around the hilt, _'I'll just keep holding on to it until we get to this Clock Tower place.'_ After all, it was a much better weapon than some stick from the ground.

Hopefully she would not have to use it.


End file.
